Something Missing
by Kurishii
Summary: Hermione is undercover, but when Draco malfoy asks her out not knowing who she is, she has to endure numerous dates with the mudblood hater, while Ron struggles to get his feelings out to her.HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Soemthing Missing

Hello!! I am very excited about this, and I hope its not too confusing. Please review! I get discouraged easily! (oh and please check out Harry Potter and the Moldy Pizza Crust, which was written by me and Wings-of-Ivory, if you like totally weird stories that is. )

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters

* * *

Prologue 

Outside, the winds were howling, the sky had turned a crimson red, and the streets were deserted. From inside number twelve Grimmauld place the Order watched as thunderclouds began to form. A storm was brewing way quicker then normal. They all cursed knowing what was about to befall on them all. The dark lord was making his move. As the dark mark appeared in the sky over head, they all knew that that was his sign. The war had begun.

Harry grabbed his pack that Hermione had prepared just incase something like this happened. Inside was a notebook with notes on possible locations for the last two remaining Horcruxes, besides that in Voldemort's body. Also equipped in the pack was a cooler with all kinds of foods and several bottles of water, all charmed with a shrinking spell to make it fit in the pack. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled over himself and the pack. Hopefully he had everything he needed.

"Just incase something happens to your cloak, we should change your appearance…how about nice long blonde hair?" Tonks suggested with a mischievous grin. Harry just glared at her.

" Actually, why not change all of our appearances? We could go undercover and try and find out as much about the horcruxes and Voldemort's plans." Suggested Hermione. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right," Harry said," as long as you don't turn my hair blonde"  
"Fine, then. How about long, curly and….light sandy brown hair." Harry gagged at the idea, but agreed. Luckily, none of this was a problem for Tonks. She could change her appearance any way she wanted, but for everyone else they had to think long and hard for there new looks.

Hermione changed her hair to long blonde hair that went to her waist. Her nose became small and round, her eyes a greenish blue, and her face flawless. She grew 3 inches taller, and the rest of her perfect. Everyone stared at her. When she looked into a mirror she had to admit she had out done it a bit, but hey, if your going to disguise yourself with the power of magic, why not go all out?

Ron could hardly take his eyes off of Hermione long enough to remember to change himself. His hair became black and tied in a pony tail at the back. His eyes became brown, and the freckles were gone to be replace with pale clear skin. He shrunk a few inches, so that he was just a bit shorter then Hermione.

Harry's hair was short and light sandy brown. His eyes also became brown, and he grew a good 5 inches making him one of the tallest out of the group. He made himself look a little pudgy just to be different, and even added a few zits to his face.

The same went on for the rest of them Hopefully this would be enough and they could help Harry in defeating Voldemort.

" We'll figure out some way to contact you incase we find something, or something happens…but what should we call you? We can't call you by your name, and message could be intercepted."

"That's a good idea. In fact we should all have new names. It would be awkward see one another, and all each other by our real names… I think I will go as….Penelope Gertrude." Tonks said, proud of her creativity. Everyone else just stared at her. Although they weren't quite sure why this surprised them. Along with that her hair became long and brown and fell in elegant ringlets down her back. Her eye colour was a mixture of brown and red, just to add a bit of herself with it.

"I think I shall call myself…Baylee…Baylee…McKenzie" Hermione told the others. They figured they should write this down, because they would more than likely forget. Ginny decided to call herself Kelsey Tyler. She also now had blonde hair, but hers waved nicely and as just above her shoulders. She had placed an aging spell on her. She had always wanted to be twenty five. The only problem was, that in a month or so she would have to redo it. The Twins were still the twins, but now Fred was now 5'5,fat, and had shaggy blonde hair, while George (being his normal self) Transformed into a completely hideous girl, with long blonde hair that didn't quite reach his waist. The three all changed there eye colour to a grayish blue.

It took forever for everyone to convince Ron into changing his name, Mrs. Weasley had to blackmail him with some nasty baby pictures of Ron and his bath tub days, but finally he decided on Perccipher Felix after Fleur's cousin's ex-husband who had gone missing quite recently. As for Harry they had all agreed that Snelson Quigley would be a most suitable name.

(a/n: sorry I don't feel like going through each new look for everyone). When they were finished, none of them looked any where near there old selves. They agreed that this was much safer. The world couldn't afford them getting killed by Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry was finally ready to go. He apparated(sp?) to the first place on his list, but what he saw before him , he certainly hadn't expected… 

A/N: This si the end of the prologue (obviously) but I say this so that you know that the first chapter will not take off from here. This is merely the background to my plot. So R&R!!!!! thanks! (Oh and if you see any mistakes please inform me, i kind of sent this in a rush)


	2. A Beautiful Sunny Day

First chapter . Sorry I just put up the prologue…. I was away for the weekend and I knew I'd never get the first chapter up if I didn't put the prologue up. But yay! I hope you like it!! If its confusing at all please tell me. 

Chapter one: A Beautiful Sunny Day

This was it! This was the day he would propose. Ron looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he had no reason to worry. He had been dating her for 5 years now. But maybe she would say no because of the circumstances….well he could always wait…As he checked his teeth and combed his hair, he felt like if he didn't do it today, he may never get to. This could be his last chance.

When he was ready he went to his bedside drawer and pulled out the ring. It was nice. Really nice. Being a pureblood was expensive. He sighed as he looked at the beautiful ring. He could sense something was going to go wrong., but he also knew this was his only chance. He'd waited long enough.

* * *

Hermione woke up to sunshine in her face and birds chirping at her outside, and a nice warm breeze coming from her window that she had forgotten to close. She felt like singing, and she almost did when she got up and started to get dressed. She danced around her room with a silly grin on her face. She just knew today was going to be a perfect day! And perfect days require perfect outfits!

She opened her closet to reveal an variety of dresses, skirts, and shoes. She picked out a beautiful low-cut red dress that went down to her knees and flared out. When she put it on she twirled around and watched as it twirled around her, then she chose fancy black heals that made her big feet look small and slender. She was looking and feeling great. She brushed her new long blonde hair , and it fell nice and straight down her back.

She was so excited for the day to begin she left her house without eating breakfast. Maybe she would stop off at a nice café an get something there….and hopefully run into her Ronnie-kins! She frowned as she thought of this. She had waited five whole years for him to propose, and he still hadn't…maybe he never would….She sighed as she thought of this. No. She would not let something so stupid ruin her perfect day.

She walked down the street with confidence. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so great. So alive. She kept her eye open for any cute stores she saw. She walked into a new cosmetics store that had just opened up, unaware of a certain blonde haired man watching her from across the street.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around the store. It was amazing! So many different smells, so many colorful bottles. She rain over to the body lotions and body sprays and immediately started taking off the caps and smelling them.

* * *

Draco glanced down the street just in time too see the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. His mouth fell open as she flipped her long blonde hair and bent down to pick up some cash she had dropped. He had fallen in love with a goddess. He had never seen anyone so perfect…She was an angel, sent from the heavens. The girl turned into the new place that just opened up. He had heard it was expensive stuff….so she must be a pureblood. Things were looking better and better too him. He just about went in after her, when he realized he was already in front of the store staring at her through the window and drooling. Embarrassed he quickly turned around and wiped the drool away, walking as far away as he possibly could. That was completely intolerable behavior. His father would be ashamed, but as he remembered her walking down the street with such grace and confidence he smiled like a child in love. Without thinking he walked into the nearest café and ordered a large café watching the store.

* * *

When Hermione glanced at the prices she flushed. There was no way she could afford this stuff. Disappointed she left the store and headed down the street searching for a near by café. She spotted a really cute one across the street a little ways. When she got there she still didn't notice the guy even though he was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She ordered a coffee and sat a table a little ways away from him facing the opposite way.

For the first time Draco actually felt invisible. He was practically onto of his table like a lap dog, and she just walked on by without so much of a glance. No one ignored the Draco Malfoy. No one. But this just made him want her more. He couldn't contain himself. He had to talk to her.

Hermione drank her coffee unaware of what of the stumbling fool behind her, so she was really surprised when a small squeaky voice came from behind her. She jumped and her head nearly spilling her coffee.

"Er…. Hi…My name is….er….Draco…Draco Malfoy…" Hermione nearly spat her coffee out. Her face scrunched up trying to contain her laughter. Who would have guessed a Malfoy could be so pathetic yet cute?….Wait…did she just say cute?! She nearly gagged at the thought but continued watching the poor fool.

Malfoy blushed a bright shade of red that he thought would have surpassed that of any Weasly's hair. He watched as she tried hard to contain her laughter. At least she was trying to, instead of laughing at his face. What was wrong with this, he had never been this bad with girls. So why was this different?

"I-I was just wandering, if you w-would m-mind if I joined you?" He finally got it out. Hermione, knowing he obviously only liked her for her looks, figured she could have some fun with this. And it might seem strange if she called him a jerk when he was trying so hard to be sincere. So she gave in.

"Sure, my name is Her-Baylee…Baylee McKenzie." She held out her hand for him too shake and he took it…but he didn't let go. He just stared creepily into her eyes.

"Um…you can let go now.." She said taking back her hand. He blushed and sat down. She had to admit that when she thought something great was going to happen today she really had un planned drinking coffee with her enemy. They talked for awhile, and he was being really nice, so nice she just had to smile. But when she reminded herself of who exactly was flirting with her, she frowned and rolled her eyes at him. He didn't notice and rambled blabbing on and on about how much money he had.

* * *

Ron knocked on Hermione's door. No answer. He knocked again a little louder. Still no answer. A little worried he called her name. When she still had not come to the door he gave up and went into town. Maybe he'd see her.

He passed a new fancy store that had a fuss of people huddling outside waiting to get inside. Passing them mumbling he continued down the street. Maybe he could find Hermione a nice gift, or find a nice place for them to go one day. He spotted a fancy café just down the street that looked nice. Maybe he could take Hermione there. As he got closer he saw Hermione sitting with some guy. His heart skipped a beat. Was she cheating on him?

He found a garbage can close to where they were sitting, and was about to crouch down beside it when he realized just who she was sitting with. Malfoy… the ferret. He spat on the ground and glared at him. What was Hermione doing with him?! Wait, Hermione would never cheat on him. Especially not with Malfoy…She was probably just trying to find out about the horcruxes… He eased up a bit at this… But as he walked closer to them he heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
